


Art for The things that we could be by Firesign10

by millygal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Jensen and Jared used to be together. Then they weren't. Five years has gone by, and Jensen's now reached out to his former lover. From a tentative reunion in a dusty desert diner to an actor's life in Hollywood, Jared and Jensen try to re-sculpt their lives and re-ignite their love.





	Art for The things that we could be by Firesign10

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things That We Could Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885407) by [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10). 



> Notes: I had *SO* much fun with this! I couldn't have asked for a nicer more understanding author, who was willing to allow me to time and scope to play with my muse. This fic inspired me to create wayyy more art than I expected and each piece led me onto another I just *had* to do, lol. Thank you firesign10 for the absolute BLAST and any time you need/want art for something, please give me a shout! *squishes* Also, I just have to say thank you to stir_of_echoes and wings128 for talking me through my total lack of faith in my own sketching skills for both my spn_j2_bigbang pieces :) Luff you ladies :D

 

Go and read her story now because you will **not** be disappointed! :)


End file.
